Those Three Little Words
by sheltie
Summary: A short little Natsu/Lucy story


**Those Three Little Words**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

 **A/N: this is a Natsu/Lucy one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu looked down at the slumbering person in his lap and smiled. He moved his hand and as softly as he could without waking them caress their cheek feeling how soft, smooth and warm their skin felt compared to his rough callous skin. She was so soft to his rough. Her blond hair seemed to give off a glow like there some invisible halo providing the light for her hair's glow.

The person shifted and murmured in their sleep and Natsu's smiled turned soft.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia" he said softly to no one.

He had finally said those words that he had kept to himself for so long. Yes, Lucy wasn't awake to hear them, but he did say them and that felt a great weight had lifted from his chest.

A smile bloomed on Lucy's face and she looked so much more prettier than she had before and she was quite pretty when she was sleeping. This made Natsu wonder if his words were heard by Lucy even though she was sleeping. He then shook his head since that was just crazy to him. Lucy was asleep; she didn't hear him at all.

/Scene Break/

"HEY NATSU!"

Natsu turned and smiled as he saw Lucy running towards him.

"Hey Luce, no cheerleading practice today?" he asked.

"No, the coach was sick and she had to go home" Lucy said.

"So you need a ride?" Natsu asked.

"Yes" Lucy said.

"Alright, follow me" Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's bag from her grasp.

"I can carry my own stuff Natsu" Lucy said.

"I know," Natsu said with a smile as he kept a hold of her bag.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, but said nothing more on the topic. They reached Natsu's car which was a fire red corvette with orange flames. Natsu opened the door for Lucy then tossed her bag in the back then got into the driver's seat. They both buckled up and Natsu started the car up.

"Could we take the long way home Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I got nowhere I need to go" Natsu said.

They drove off with their destination set.

/Scene Break/

They drove for a while just enjoying the scenery.

"This is nice" Lucy commented with her eyes closed, letting the wind whip through her blond hair.

"Yeah, it is" Natsu said in agreement.

He was splitting his time watching Lucy and keeping his eyes on the road. So far he was doing a good job. It helped that there was little traffic on their route.

Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's thigh and he looked at her curiously. She just smiled and Natsu smiled back. He wanted to comment about the hand, but not sure how to go about it. So he stayed silent.

"Natsu, can we stop at the bluff before you take me home?" Lucy asked.

"Sure" Natsu said.

Natsu pulled the car up to the bluffs and parked it. Lucy hopped out and walked til she reach the barricaded that prevent people from falling. She leaned against it and stared out. Before her was the entire town of Magnolia. The sun was slowly setting in the distance.

"So beautiful" Lucy murmured.

"Yeah" Natsu agreed though he was looking at Lucy and not the scenery.

A gentle breeze came through sweep Lucy's blond hair as she tried to tuck it away. They stayed like that til there were bare glimpses of the sun left and twilight was fully upon them. A cooler wind kicked up and Lucy shivered slightly. She was wearing a skirt and short sleeve shirt.

"Come on, it's going to get cold soon so we better get going" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded.

They got back into the car and Natsu drove her home. The entire trip they was in silence. A comfortable silence between friends.

Natsu pulled into the Heartfillia driveway.

"See you tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"Sure" Lucy said as she got out of the car. She paused and Natsu wondered if she forgot something. He was shocked when Lucy leaned forward and kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't kiss her back. Lucy pulled back smiling.

"Love you too" she murmured softly then left.

Natsu sat there stunned then Lucy's words hit him.

 _She did hear me_ he thought then drove off grinning like a fool.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: not very long, but I think gets everything that's needed to be said. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
